Fool Again
by Kahlan
Summary: Just a songfis 'bout Snape, but please R/R. thanx!!


****

Authoress note: None of the characters belong to me. The song belongs to Westlife. Only the plot belongs to me.

Snape tapped his fingers on the table. He glanced over the class. His eyes hardened when he saw the Potter boy. He looked exactly like James. But he had his mother's eyes. Lily's eyes…

Oh god, he could remember her as though it was only yesterday.

Her beautiful hair. How he longed to run his fingers through her hair, to feel the touch of her skin on his lips…

They were together for a year. A year of happiness, before…before that Potter(Senior) took her away from him. How he hated Potter.

Potter with his miserable green eyes that flashed every time he saw her. How she smiled back in return.

Damn it! They were so happy together, why did Potter have to spoil their life?

It had all started back the last day of the final exams. When he had just finished dinner and was walking listlessly around. His friends were all busy bragging about how they would fare in their exams.

He stepped out of the school building, feeling the cool night air on his skin. The rustling of the tree leaves seemed to grow ever louder. But somehow it was attracting him to walk towards it. 

He strode towards it. As he took his first step into the forest, he heard the sound of someone sobbing. Someone crying pitifully.

He headed of in the direction of the crying. And there, leaning against the tree, was a beautiful girl, with long flowing hair. She was slumped against a tree, crying her heart out.

Snape stood there unmoving. He didn't have a clue what to do. For all his six years in Hogwarts had hardened his heart. He had always been sarcastic to everyone around him. Everyone expected that of him, and he lived up to everyone's expectations. After all, he was a Slytherin. 

But yet, that girl's crying was making him feel uncomfortable. Something in her voice had melted his heart.

He took another step closer, and then another. And another. Finally he was standing right by the girl.

And that was when she raised her head and saw him.

And that was also when he fell hopelessly in love with her. Those eyes of hers had sparked some feelings that he did not even know was in him.

He held her hand, urged her to spill out her troubles. She smiled tearfully at him. God, she was beautiful even when she cried.

He led her to a bench outside the forest, where she leaned on him and told all her woes.

Her parents were involved in an accident. She didn't know if they would live or not.

And as she talked, he patted her hand, and hugged her shoulders.

When a prefect came up to them to tell them it was bedtime, he kissed her forehead and led her to the door of her common room. And she kissed him back. He knew then that they were meant to be together.

In the days to come, the two were always seen hand in hand.

But he couldn't look after her every moment. 

He knew something was wrong when he realised that Lily always smiled that special smile of hers at Potter.

The smile that made his whole body tingle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Baby, I know the story

I've seen the picture

It's written all over your face

Tell me, what's the secret

That you've been hiding

Who's gonna take my place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't stand it anymore. So one day, he confronted her. The very day when she broke up with him. When she admitted loving Potter more than him.

Oh…it hurt him to think about that day. But he wanted to. He had to know, to feel that he had once known her.

He had been so angry then. He yelled and even called her a Mudblood. And for that, he was sorry for the rest of his life.

She had slapped him across his face, and spat at him, before joining Potter to their common room. Leaving him red and burning, with shame and guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I should've seen it coming

I should've read the signs

Anyway……I guess it's over

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And when he had tried to apologise, she ignored him.

She just went on joking and laughing with Potter and his friends.

How angry and frustrated he had felt with himself. They were already together. Perhaps if he hadn't confronted her, she would still be his. Perhaps…

He was a fool, he told himself every day. To lose a beautiful romance. With possibly the most beautiful girl in the school. Oh…he was a fool…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

I thought this love would never end

How was I to know

You never told me.

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

And I who thought you were my friend

How was I to know

You never told me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He thought that she was angry at him for not standing by her when she was lonely. For not being with her. And for that he was eternally regretful.

He should've had paid her more attention. Fulfill her every whim. Answer to all her needs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Baby, you should've called me 

When you were lonely

When you needed me to be there

Sadly, you never gave me too many chances

To show you how much I care

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tried to make it up to her, but she refused to even look at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

I thought this love would never end

How was I to know

You never told me.

Can't believe that I'm the fool again

And I who thought you were my friend

How was I to know

You never told me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His heart was broken desperately, beyond repair. Every day, his heart ached for her. He couldn't believe that such pain was possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

About the pain and the tears

Oh, oh, oh,

If I could, I would

Turn back the time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang. It jolted him back into realty. 

The pupils were filing out of the class.

"Potter!" he snapped as he stood. "Clean up the class!"

He grinned to himself as he swept out of the class. There were still small pleasures in life.


End file.
